The melting point of polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) has been noted to increase when nucleated with clay modified functionalized ammonium cations (J. Priya, J. P. Jog, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 2003, 89, 2036). The PVDF nanocomposites were studied under annealing conditions of 125° C. and 185° C. for 24 hours at atmospheric pressure.
WO 98/10012 discloses the modification of layered clays by organophosphonium cations as the intercalating agent to increase the thermal stability of the nanocomposite clay, which can then be melt-blended as a modifier into high melting point polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,766 describes the use of alkyl quaternary ammonium sulfates and sulfites as an organic salt additives for PVDF. The Examples show the use of tetrabutyl ammonium hydrogen sulfide. No mention of the increase in ductile properties is made.
Japanese patent application JP2005350579A describes the use of nitrogen containing onium salts for antistatic applications in many different resins.